Falzon
Guard Falzon (first name unknown) is a minor character in the film Con Air. He serves as the head of security on the Jailbird prison plane. He is shown to be very obnoxious and abusive, both physically and verbally, towards all the convicts, regardless of race (Pinball) and how reformed some of them are (Cameron Poe, Baby-O). His methods are so cruel that even Poe, Baby-O, and Willie Sims despise him. He is one of the few guards who survive the initial hijacking and is later used as a substitute for a transfer in Carson City, NV. Falzon is portrayed by Steve Eastin. Falzon first appears in Vacaville, CA to inspect the arriving convicts for any concealed contraband. He first observes Pinball with a vulgar description, only to be disgusted by the convict's foul breath. This hasty neglect for a thorough mouth check proves to be a mistake later when Pinball secretly regurgitates a pouch containing materials that assist in the convicts' takeover of the plane. When Falzon inspects parolee Cameron Poe, he rudely takes a photo of Poe's daughter Casey, explaining no personal belongings are allowed, and insulting Poe after the latter confidently says that he'll get the photo back eventually. Aboard the Jailbird, Falzon briefs the prisoners on conduct during the flight. When a neo-Nazi convict (Karls) openly defies one of the directives and insults the guard, Falzon punishes him by taping his mouth shut and placing a dark bag over his face, adding a violent punch to his head. He is then questioned by Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom on what any in-flight film is expected. Falzon mockingly responds, "I think you'll like it, Cyrus. It's called 'I'll Never Make Love to a Woman on the Beach Again', and it's preceded by the award-winning short, 'No More Steak for Me, Ever'. As Falzon leaves, laughing at his own bad joke, Grissom laughs mockingly, mumbling a vulgar insult behind his back. When Pinball succeeds in releasing Diamond Dog from his cell, Falzon is helpless to prevent the convict from murdering a fellow guard (Bobby Chambers) due to a locked security gate. He is soon overpowered by Diamond Dog and Grissom, the latter taking control of the plane with the only firearm on board. Falzon is tied to a gate with chains around his neck as Grissom demands the arrangement of transfers off and on the plane at Carson City. Expecting to be killed with the other guards, Falzon is brought to Poe, who reclaims his photo of Casey. Falzon insults Poe again, calling him "trailer trash", to which Poe angrily points out that his mother lives in a trailer, then orders the guard to change into the prisoner transfer clothing, an act which would guarantee Falzon's survival by getting off the plane. Before getting off the plane, Poe also plants a tape recorder belonging to Willie Sims, an undercover DEA agent killed by Grissom after failing to retake the plane. Upon arriving at Carson City, Grissom, Diamond Dog, and other convicts (Billy Bedlam, Johnny 23, and Pinball) disguise themselves as guards and complete the transfer. Falzon is unable to alert anyone, his mouth covered in duct tape. As he and the guards are being taken away in a bus, Sims' tape recorder falls out of Falzon's shirt, informing the guards aboard that the plane has been hijacked. Falzon's fate is unknown afterwards, though it is likely he is soon released from his restraints by the present guards. The Jailbird escapes capture, however. Later on, when Vince Larkin is discussing Poe's background with Skip Devers and Duncan Malloy, he mentions that Falzon said that Poe planted Sims' tape recorder on him, which leads Larkin to believe that Poe is trying to stop Cyrus. Category:Guards